


Ranking Up A Relationship

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Forced, Futanari, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mitsuru and Minako share a night of passion and love together, only to get interrupted by Yukari, who is forced to join in as a result.





	Ranking Up A Relationship

Mitsuru was always happy to find herself having some of the workload of dealing with shadows taken off of her shoulders after Minako arrived into the group, but the redhead was always happier to find herself in the new girl’s bed, lips connecting in kiss after kiss with her. It almost felt like the two just belonged together like this, even if one of them was in charge in the field. However, the former leader of SEES was more than happy to take charge when it came to what happened in the bedroom, pulling away from the other woman’s lips and smiling as she looked into her red eyes. “How long has it been since we’ve shared a moment alone like this?~”

 

“Longer than I’d like to admit…” There was a soft blush tainting the brown-haired girl’s cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck, a soft smile coming to her equally soft lips. “But we won’t have much time before Yukari comes back from her shopping spree. You know how she likes to study with me and avoid Junpei whenever she can.” Minako chuckled softly at the thought of Yukari walking in on her and Mitsuru naked in bed together, her blush getting even worse than it was before.   
  
“C’est pas bon… We should enjoy the time we have then, shouldn’t we?~” Mitsuru was quick to drag her tongue along her lips before pulling back just far enough away from the brown-haired girl to straddle her chest, planting another kiss on her forehead before pulling her semi-hard cock from under her skirt. “Don’t think I’ll let you get away with being lazy again, Minako.” A soft sound left her the moment she felt the red-eyed girl’s lips wrap around her shaft, her tongue tracing circles around the thick member like she had done this a million times before. Immediately, the older of the two ran her hands through her partner’s dark locks, gripping the back of her head and letting Minako move at her own pace.

 

Of course, Minako knew exactly what she wanted to do with her lover, her heart skipping a beat as she pushed herself further and further down the impressive cock. It didn’t help that her tongue was forced down to the underside of the dick as it pushed toward the back of her throat, leaving her to gag and sputter around the member for just a moment. Closing her bright red eyes, the junior began picking up the pace of her movements, bobbing her head back and forth along the redhead’s dick. Something about having those soft hands on the back of her head felt far more comforting than she could’ve expected, almost as if just the simple touch of someone who was once in charge of her made her feel like she was in her proper place.

 

On the other hand, while the redhead enjoyed the treatment she was getting, it lacked the dominance she desperately craved giving toward the girl that was under her care. Licking her lips, Mitsuru started rocking her hips back and forth, using the grip on the back of her head to force Minako down to the base of her shaft with ease. Though, she was quick to pull back and allow the red-eyed girl to breathe before slamming herself back forward, burying her impressive cock into the girl’s throat once again. “Tres bien, Minako! Your throat can handle my cock almost masterfully now. You’ve been studying, haven’t you?~”   
  
Minako listened to the soft chuckle that left her senpai as her throat was being fucked, not really caring for it but having no way to speak back against it anyway. Rolling her eyes at the other student’s sense of humor, the brunette braced her hands against the redhead’s soft thighs, gently gripping them and gasping the moment Mitsuru’s cock pulled out past her lips. “Stick to the French, Mitsuru… Let Junpei handle the jo-” The red-eyed girl fell silent the moment her lover’s cock slapped against her cheek, the fully erect shaft long enough to reach past her eyes when it ended just under her soft lips. Almost on instinct, Minako planted a soft kiss on the underside of the older girl’s cock, dragging her tongue along it with a lustful smile.   
  
“You’re looking eager as always, Minako. What do you say we move on to the real fun now?” With a soft huff leaving her, Mitsuru crawled her way off the bed, her cock swinging between her legs as she rose to her feet and began to undress. Right away, the first piece of clothing to come off of her body was the skirt that hid a portion of her member underneath it, a quiet and blissful noise leaving her when it pooled around her feet. Looking upward toward Minako, the older of the two snapped her fingers and smiled, gesturing for her to get off the bed and join her. A moment later, her school uniform had been undone and dropped to the floor, exposing her large breasts for the brunette to see.

 

Listening to the wishes of her lover and her senpai, Minako slowly got up off the bed and did the same thing she was, taking off her clothes piece by piece. Only difference was the brunette getting close enough to steal a kiss or two from Mitsuru before they both ended up in just their panties together, Mitsuru not hesitating to take hers off and letting the fabric fall around her feet. “You never fail to look stunning, Mitsuru… I’d be able to stare at you all day….”   
  
“Oh, you’d be doing more than staring if I was going to be naked all day.” The redhead couldn’t help but chuckle as she leaned forward just enough to plant a soft kiss onto her lover’s lips, turning her around in the next moment and bending her over her own bed. “You’d be taking my dick and moaning for me every time I fucked you.” Mitsuru could see that the sudden shift in tone was enough to surprise Minako when she was suddenly bent over, a smile coming to both of their lips as the older of the two reached down and gently caressed the plump rear end that was right in front of her. With no say, no hesitation, no question of desire, the former leader of SEES smacked her partner’s ass cheeks and watched them jiggle in her face, happily staring for just a moment. “Beg.”   
  
The word left the other woman’s lips so smoothly, so confidently, and so sweetly that Minako almost felt like she had no choice but to listen to her. “P-Please, Mitsuru-senpai… Fuck me again… Fuck me like I’m the only girl you’ll ever love.” Minako couldn’t believe what was coming out of her lips as she said it, but one thing was for sure, the way Mitsuru’s grip tightened around her soft skin while moving her underwear out of the way and the way her inner walls quivered in anticipation for what was to come made her realize just how wonderful it was to be in this position. “Please, give it to me. Give me your perfect cock and-” Grunting and gritting her teeth, the brunette found herself biting the sheets as her lover gave her just what she wanted, the feeling of a thick cock plunging into her tight cunt.

 

Both of the young women moaned in sheer bliss as they became connected, Mitsuru loving the feeling of her girlfriend’s inner walls wrapped around her shaft while Minako loved the feeling of her senpai’s cock filling her up entirely. Neither of them shied away from the pleasure they felt together either, especially when the redhead reached forward and gently took hold of the red-eyed girl’s hand, pulling it back and holding it while starting to rock her hips. Back and forth she thrusted, picking up the pace almost immediately and causing her brunette lover to scream out in pure ecstasy.

 

“Magnifique! You’re just as tight as every, Minako.~” Plunging her cock in and out of her lover’s tight cunt felt far better than Mitsuru remembered, especially with the sounds of her moans filling the room around them and probably leaking into the hallway. From the way her inner walls quivered and spasmed around her shaft like it was trying to milk it of its cum right away to the way the brunette’s grip on her hand seemed to get tighter with each and every thrust, the redhead knew she was doing the right thing.

 

The deep blush that stained Minako’s cheeks was a clear indication that Mitsuru was right in her assumption, the moans and the way her inner walls clamped down around the thick cock just adding to the facts as well. “P-Please… Cum inside of me, Mitsuru… Please! I want to feel your cum food my womb again.~” A sharp gasp left the younger of the two when her lover’s hand latched on to the back of her head, suddenly yanking her head back and causing her to grit her teeth to keep from screaming in pleasure. “P-Please…” The brunette didn’t know why she was begging for this, why it felt so right to have someone so gorgeous and beautiful pounding away into her cunt while she was bent over her own bed, or why it felt so wonderful to be lead along like this. But that wasn’t going to stop the red-eyed girl from thoroughly enjoying herself, gasping and moaning out when she felt the redhead’s his slam against her plump rear end once again.

 

“Of course, Minako. If you want it, then I’d be happy to oblige.~” With a seductive smirk on her lips and a happy look in her eyes, Mitsuru gave the other student just what she wanted. Rope after rope of her thick, fertile, and potent seed flooded the brunette’s pussy as her cock buried itself deep inside of her. Painting her inner walls white and filling her womb to with every single drop of cum that it could take, her inner walls clamping down around her impressive cock like a vice trying to milk it of every drop that it could handle. However, neither of them moved from their spot for a solid few moments, relishing in the afterglow of their orgasms together.

 

Of course, this was until the door to Minako’s room suddenly opened and Yukari walked in with her head facing the books she had in her hand. “U-Um, Minako? I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me study tonight before we go to Tartarus. We’ve got a test coming up and-” The brown-eyes girl suddenly gasped and dropped her books as she realized just what she was looking at, the sight of Minako’s tongue hanging out of her mouth while she gripped the sheets and Mitsuru slowly pulling her thick cock out of her. “O-Oh… I didn’t realize you’d be in here, Mitsuru-senpai… I’ll just come back at a better ti-”   
  
Mitsuru almost relished in the second gasp that left the scared girl as she placed her hand on Yukari’s shoulder, a soft and endearing smile on her lips. “There’s no need to go anywhere, Yukari. I was actually just helping Minako with her studying when things got a little… heated.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, the redhead didn’t hesitate to close the door in front of them and lock it, preventing her subordinate from getting away. “You’re more than welcome to join us if you want to.” Without waiting for an answer of any kind, the former leader turned the other junior student around and pinned her back to the door, capturing her lips in a heated and passionate kiss that she usually only ever shared with Minako. But this was a special occasion that deserved to be treated with care, something in the back of her mind telling her to break Yukari in some sense while she had the chance to do so.

 

Of course, Yukari was left with little choice about what to do, part of her wanting to push Mitsuru off of her and run for it, but her body reacting to the kiss and returning the affection like it was nothing new for her. Even as her arms slowly wrapped around the redhead’s neck, the auburn-haired girl internally hated herself for giving into the kiss. However, that didn’t stop the smile from coming to her lips when her former leader pulled away from her lips, that soft tongue brushing along them for just a moment. “M-Mitsuru-senpai… I don’t-”   
  


“Shhh. It’s okay, Yukari. You see how happy Minako is since she gave in. She’s a magnificent girlfriend and lover. And something tells me you would be as well.~” Mitsuru smirked as she slowly and gently pushed Yukari to her knees, watching at the brown-eyes girl didn’t struggle or fight back against her, especially once her thick cock hung in the girl’s face like bait. “I’ll tell you what… Give it a few licks. If you don’t like it, you’re free to leave.”   
  
She didn’t know what to do, on her knees and with the older student’s hand on the top of her head, even as her own best friend was on the bed in an orgasmic mess. Finding little rational option in what to do, Yukari leaned forward and gently flicked her tongue along the tip of the redhead’s cock, slowly trailing down and giving it a few licks like she was told to do. However, those few licks were over in a mere moment but she didn’t stop, dragging her tongue from one side of her superior’s cock to the other, swirling her tongue around the head of her thick shaft. “You’re always like this…”   
  
“And you always complain, Yukari. Yet, which one of us is on her knees, servicing the other?~” The older of the two couldn’t help but chuckle a bit when she watched the younger’s soft lips part around the head of her cock, taking it in with little to no hesitation. Of course, this left her to just enjoy herself in the moment, bringing a hand to her large breast and gently paying at it as the pleasure began to build right away. Yukari wasn’t as skilled as Minako was when it came to using her mouth, but there was a sense of passion and desperation that was impossible to deny as the auburn-haired girl pushed down and engulfed the first half of Mitsuru’s member in her mouth, causing a loud moan to emanate from the senior’s moans.

 

On the other hand, the younger of the two brought her hands to her lap, feeling something spark and burn inside of her. The longer she swirled her tongue around the woman’s length, the hotter her body burned and the more it craved having the thick member inside of her. She was no stranger to sex, having walked in on Minako masturbating multiple times now, but to find out that she craved Mitsuru’s touch as well as something unexpected. Of course, it wasn’t exactly unwelcome to Yukari as she found herself inching further and further down the redhead’s cock, enjoying the taste of cum and arousal that coated her tongue in the process. Moving one of her hands to brace on the other woman’s thighs, the other hand quickly found its way between her legs, a gasp leaving her as her nail dragged along her surprisingly wet slit.

 

Chuckling softly at the sight and just how much Yukari gave in in a matter of moments, Mitsuru licked her lips and moaned quietly, looking back toward Minako and seeing her smiling as she watched her two friends and lovers get along so well. “You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you, Minako? C’est terrible.~” Watching her girlfriend shrug at her comment, the redhead pulled back just enough to watch her cock pop out of Yukari’s lips with a smile on her face, gently slapping the cute face that was beneath her with her member. “How badly would you like to end up like Minako? Happy, blissful, loving, pregnant.~”   
  
Hearing the question made the younger girl’s heart skip a beat, knowing that Minako was happy with Mitsuru for reasons beyond her previous understanding, but never having thought about being able to have some of that happiness for herself. “M-More than I want to admit…” A sharp gasp left her when she was suddenly lifted up off the ground and to her feet, turned around and pinned against the door with her breasts squished against it. “M-Mitsuru…?”   
  
“Don’t worry, Takeba! I’m just going to make sure you end up just how Minako is. Like you want.~” Leaning forward, the redhead pressed her rather large chest against the other girl’s back, listening to the whine that left her. Of course, she was able to push her thick cock underneath the auburn-haired girl’s skirt, pressing against her wet panties and giggling as she placed a few kisses along her neck. “Tell me again just how badly you want it.~”   
  
“Please, Mitsuru-senpai… Don’t make me beg… Just give it to me. You already know I want it…” Yukari couldn’t help but shudder when she felt her senpai’s hand slipping underneath her school uniform and grabbing at her breasts, squeezing and kneading them like they were some kind of toy for her. “Just fuck me, okay?! Is that better?! Slam your cock into me and-” The auburn-haired girl fell silent at the feeling of Mitsuru’s other hand wrapping around her neck, the fear and thrill of being choked filling her mind as she felt the thick cock slowly push into her tight cunt. Though, she could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the pleasure and pain started to surge in her body.

 

“No need to whine about it like that. All you had to do was ask.~” The redhead didn’t hesitate to start bucking her hips back and forth, happy with the feeling of Yukari’s plump rear end cushioning her thrusts each and every time. It was a wonderful feeling, going from one really tight cunt to another that she didn’t even know she was going to get to fuck. However, that wasn’t going to stop her from giving her subordinate just what she said she would.    
“You’re so wet, Yukari. I wonder just how long you’ve wanted me to take you and dominate you like this. I bet you’ve thought about it for awhile.~”

 

A shameless moan left Yukari as she felt her superior’s fingers tighten around her neck, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. Pain, pleasure, fear, and embarrassment were all very prevalent in the young girl’s mind, making her gasp and shudder with each thrust inside of her. Feeling the thick shaft plunge in and out of her snatch was something that was immediately wonderful and painful at the same time, making the auburn-haired girl gasp and moan with a need she didn’t know she had. “Yes! Yes, I’ve wanted you to put me in place since I first moved in!~”   
  
Mitsuru couldn’t help but chuckle at the confession that left her newest lover, her cock continuing to pound away at any resistance that she might’ve had, the tip kissing her womb with each and every thrust she made. “Oh, I’m very well aware of that, Takeba. It’s why I’m doing this.~” Dragging her tongue along the junior’s earlobe, the redhead didn’t hesitate to get a tighter grip on both her neck and her breast, kneading the soft skin of Yukari’s breast while digging her nails into the girl’s neck. Her goal wasn’t to draw blood, but to just instill the pleasure that pain could bring into her. “I’ll make a deal with you, Takeba. If you can last longer than I can, I’ll let you choose when the three of us get together for our… study sessions… from now on. But if you cum first, you’re going to be my bitch for the rest of your life.~”

 

Something about the smooth and almost melodica way bitch was whispered into her ear almost made the auburn-haired girl cum right then and there, her inner walls clamping down a small bit around the thick shaft that was currently molding her to its shape. “D-Deal… Seems like… you’ll make me yours… either way.~” That wasn’t a problem for the high school junior anymore, a smiling forming on her lips as her eyes closed and a single tear rolled down both of her cheeks. It didn’t help that she could just fee Minako watching her get fucked against the door like some kind of sex doll, but something deep inside of her enjoyed that. The fact that her best friend was dating the woman that was now fucking her, and enjoying the sight of her being fucked like this. Something inside of her thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to actually be in a relationship with the two of them, especially if she could get fucked like this every day.

 

On the other hand, now that she was starting to drift out of her orgasmically blissful state, Minako couldn’t help but smile as she sat up and watched her two girlfriends go at it like this. “Come on, Mitsuru. Hurry up and cum inside of her. I know you want to get back to fucking me when you’re done.~” Scooting her way to the edge of the bed, the red-eyed girl watched with a smile on her face as her over fucked her best friend just as hard as she had gotten fucked a short bit ago. “Just give in, Yukari. I promise you’ll love it. When Mitsuru cums inside of you and absolutely floods your pussy with her seed? You’ll cum just from that.~” Licking her lips, the junior watched the redhead pick up the pace of her hips, happy to see that they were both listening to her.

 

Using the hand she had on her neck to turn Yukari’s head around a little bit, Mitsuru pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, biting down on her lower lip as her orgasm tore through her. Moaning into the kiss, rope after thick and fertile rope of cum flooded into Yukari’s pussy, painting her inner walls white with her seed and filling the auburn-haired girl’s womb with her cum. Even as her hips continued to move and fuck her subordinate through her orgasm, it was easy to feel with the inner walls clamping down around her that Yukari came as well.

 

However, the only thing to leave her lips was a blissful and strained sound, the feeling of being creampied while being choked and kiss sending her mind into a spiral that it just didn’t need. Of course, with her orgasm being at the same time as Mitsuru’s, Yukari felt a bit of pride in being able to hold out for as long as she did, thinking she was going to cum right away with how the redhead was talking. “T-There… You got to fuck me… Like… Like we both wanted.” Something about saying those words brought a soft smile to the girl’s lips, causing her to turn around and face both Minako and Mitsuru. “Now… What do we tell the others…?”   
  
“Nothing.” Minako chuckled and dragged her finger in a circle in the sheets, a soft blush on her cheeks as she looked toward the floor. “I didn’t plan to tell anyone anything until I couldn’t fight anymore…”   
  
“Couldn’t fight? What do you mean?” Mitsuru slowly pulled away from Yukari, both of them sitting down on the bed beside her lover, a concerned look in her eyes. “Minako? Is something wrong?”   
  
“No. But, you remember how you said you’d get Yukari pregnant like you were trying to get me pregnant? Well, what if I told you that you pulled that off a few weeks ago and we’re going to be mothers?”


End file.
